User blog:Ysbert/Modern Combat 5
Hey everybody! Sorry, no news about MC5. I created this post to discuss expectations and post information that doesn't fit on the MC5 page. (Warning: I don't use a spoiler alert on this page because I think everyone who is on this wiki wants to know every single confirmed detail about Modern combat 5. If you're not one of them, stop reading) Campaign Everybody is talking about multiplayer, but from my point of view, the campaign is also very interesting. Characters In videos, we can see four very different squad members. In MC4, Downs, Blake and Walker look almost the same and Anderson has a voice that reminds me of a bad action movie. So, the characters in MC5: *Bull (Bald), the squad leader *Tukura (Looks like B.A.) *Grey (Black hair) *Carlisle (Average), likely firing the minigun in the first mission *Phoenix (?), player Also, I hope the characters have more personality. In Fallen Nation, there were a couple of jokes per mission. In Zero Hour, it was only "business". Vehicles I'm also glad that the vehicles in MC5 are waaay more realistic than in MC3 and MC4. The Black Hawk is extremely detailed. Multiplayer Drones Of course, everybody has seen the radar drone: the little ball that flies a random route and shows enemies on the map. It shares the same button as the grenade. The question is: will this be the "military support", will it replace grenades or will it get a new field? I think it will replace nothing, so the player will be able to choose: *a primary weapon *a secondary weapon *a grenade *a mini-drone *a specialization with an unknown amount of perks Maybe they will use the same pointstreak system as in MC4 (choose one per row), but I hope we will be able to choose more than three "military supports" (or make them all free like in MC3). Back to the drone, I think this will have a good effect on the game experience. There will be more variation and I think it adds a little more strategy to the game. Weapons First: THERE IS A SEMI-AUTOMATIC PISTOL!!! I CAN BE JAMES BOND AGAIN! The point with the weapons in MC4 is: they are all the same (in terms of appearance). The VECT9, the SOCAR-S, the Compakt, and the E24 are all the same. In MC3, every weapon was unique (except the Bravel-1 and the ACM maybe). The only weapon I really like is the Black Mamba, but it is ruined by the button-press-problem. At the MC5 concept art (which is also this wiki's background), we can see three types of weapons. I don't like any of them so I hope the artists have no understanding of the content. A couple of clues that the concept art may not be very accurate: *The helicopter which is used to take out enemies is a enemy helicopter in the game. *The characters do not look the same Interesting facts about the concept art: *There are more realistic drones *There is a woman *The location (Venice) is right Attachments In the campaign, it is seen in third-person which attachments other characters use. The chance that this will also be in multiplayer is very big. Which means there is a small chance that the game will remind the attachments on weapons of killed players. This way, when the player picks up a weapon from the ground, there are the attachments that the killed player equipped on it. Graphics Some things I fell in love with: *The firing effect: the yellow flashes are gone and they added smoke and haze. The first thing I'm gonna do is fire my gun empty and just enjoy... *The underwater effect: just like in real life Thanks for reading! Please comment with your thoughts! (If you read this whole text, you will have nothing better to do. In that case, please read "Wiki standards", about the structure and style of the wiki.) Category:Blog posts